Last Day
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: It started out with me giving him a stupid note. A note saying that I liked him, to be exact... I gave it to him before he went ghost to head home, saying that I should've told him earlier. Scratch that, I should've told him way earlier. But considering I was a goth who wasn't supposed to have these feelings for a half ghost who happens to be my best friend, I didn't. True story DS


**Hey everyone...so, apparently I'm going to camp and forgot about it until today...whoops. Anyways, this story is part of my personal healing process. This is a true story(well, minus the adjustments I had to make to make it DP). The guy I liked over a year... All this, it actually happened. He doesn't like me back, but I'll live.**

**Anyways, I don't own DP and see you guys in a week.**

It started out with me giving him a stupid note. A note saying that I liked him, to be exact... I gave it to him before he went ghost to head home, saying that I should've told him earlier. Scratch that, I should've told him way earlier. But considering I was a goth who wasn't supposed to have these feelings for a half ghost who happens to be my best friend, I didn't. Thank goodness my parent's had dragged me to a party last night, because I didn't want to know the truth just yet.

June 7. Last day of school is supposed to be fun, right? I walked out to the bus stop with a heavy heart. This is going to be awkward... I thought glumly to myself. I heard a pair of footsteps walking towards me. I looked up, and instead of seeing Danny, I saw Tucker.

"Hey Tucker. Where's Danny?" I asked, both relieved and nervous at the same time. Tucker smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why? Miss your lovebird?" he teased. My face became bright red as I retorted that accurate remark.

"O-of course not! Why would you think something like that?" I lied through clenched teeth. Tucker chortled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know...considering you gave him a LOVE NOTE yesterday?" he teased. My face tensed. How did he know of all people?

"Ho-how?" I managed to get out. Tucker just chuckled.

"He likes you. Trust me. At least, I'm pretty sure he does." said Tucker confidently. I sighed and clutched onto my backpack strap, inwardly hoping for a miracle.

First hour...it was awkward. I walked into 's health class along with Tucker. Danny was already there, which worried me. He was never there early. NEVER.

"Hey Danny!" greeted Tucker as he slid into a seat next to him. I followed suit, meeting Danny's gaze for a second. His usually cheerful baby blue eyes seemed...saddened. Or dulled, but whatever the difference, I released his gaze, dropping mine awkwardly to the ground. Watching health videos never felt so good.

Second hour all three of us had Mr. Reed, our history teacher. He knew the history book like the back of his hand. Of course, we had to take finals that day. Typical teaching of last day of school. But it was free seating, so I sat next to Danny.

"Uh, Sam?" asked Tucker. I looked at him oddly, because he was standing there with his stuff.

"Can I sit there? I need to talk to Danny." he explained. I silently nodded and left, knowing full well something was up.

Then came third hour. Danny and I have Orchestra together, while Tucker had band. During passing time, we were talking about how he had managed to beat up the box ghost for the umpteenth time. But I had my mind on something else. Did he bother reading the silly note I wrote?

"Danny?" I asked nervously, casting my gaze to the ground. "Did you read my note?" He glanced at me, and neither smiled nor frowned.

"Yea." he said neutrally, and let the subject drop. We were watched a hilarious movie in class, but I wasn't laughing. My mind kept nagging at me that there was no possible way Danny liked me, none at all. But when his leg brushed against mine several times, I started to think twice.

Next was fourth hour, with . He was nice enough to only make us do five questions on the writing final, since 'it was (his) last year with all the fun students'. After that, we got to hang out and chat for the rest of the time. I walked over to Tucker and Danny, who seemed to be having a serious discussion.

"Uh, hey guys!" I said, intturupting their conversation. They became silent, and Tucker was the first one to speak.

"Oh, hey Sam! We were just talking about...how I wanted to do a mini solo in front of the class with my wonderful voice!" he lied poorly. My eyes widened as I shook my head violently.

"Please. Don't. We need our ears to live." I joked. Tucker cracked a smile, and when I cast my gaze on Danny, he wasn't smiling. I knew then I had to ask him personally, without Tucker in the way.

Mr. Lancer dismissed us, and I caught up with Danny, motioning Tucker to go the other way. He did, and I was left walking awkwardly next to Danny. I took a deep breath and looked at him, plunging into the fear I had hoped wouldn't come true.

"You don't feel the same way, don't you?" I asked softly.

**Liney: That awkward moment when the guy you liked knows you liked him since the first day of school.**

I felt his gaze pierce into my soul as he uttered a single word.

"Yea..." he said awkwardly. I bit my lip and braced myself: there was more. "It was really obvious...I've known since the Ember incident. I mean, if Dash figured it out, you would think a clueless guy like me would figure it out too."

I bit my lip and smiled sadly, tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear.

"So you weren't clueless." I mumbled, quickly going into the second lunch line. My heart had just shattered into a million pieces, and there was no one to help.

I hid out by a tree during the special outdoor lunch to try to cope with my messed up feelings, and then we were hurried back inside. During science, we watched a bug video. Usually I think bugs are cool, as long as they don't try to sting or bite me. But after what happened at lunch, that almost made me cry in class, because it was about stupid mating. I never cry in school. What was wrong with me? Tucker and Danny left me alone, and Danny was probably telling Tuck all about my silly crush. I had never felt so alone.

Sixth hour, one of my least favorite classes. Math. We had to play a stupid dice game. Usually I would pair up with Tucker and Danny, but since that...I saw them join another group of nerds, including Mikey. That was just a little much, and I almost broke down right then and there. But I was determined to keep my heart from breaking...at least during school. But my moody facade apparently didn't fool one of my friends. Joe was a really nice guy: bubbly, happy, he was the complete oppisite of me. But we helped each other out, and I eventually got to know him better. He's like an older brother I never had. Joe saw through my thinly veiled facade. He asked me about it, and I told him, my heart tearing apart as I watched Danny laugh and smile with the nerds.

Seventh hour I had Spanish, the only class I didn't have with Danny and Tucker.

"¿Còmo estàs?" asked the Spanish teacher. I groaned and looked away.

"Yo estoy triste." I said, not caring if a Spanish teacher found out. The Spanish teacher didn't pry, which was probably one of the only good things that happened that day.

And then there was the last hurdle before heading home to cry: the shuttle bus. I was one of the first ones to arrive on the bus when the teachers dismissed us. Danny came on a few minutes later, and we had a few minutes of regular conversation. He then turned to me and said, "About the note...it was blindly obvious. I mean, come on. Lovebirds? Clueless one?" I bit my lip and glanced out the window.

"Yea...it was." I admitted. It was extremely obvious to my distaste.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes. He had a neutral look on his face.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. I smiled sadly again.

"Well, there's other fish in the sea." I said softly. Then Tucker came on, and I zoned out of the conversation, trying not to cry. Later he asked what was wrong, and I couldn't really say, since Danny was right there. So I said, "It's nothing." and waved it off. After Danny had left, he asked me again and I almost broke down. I told him in a shaky voice that Danny didn't like me. He gave me a brotherly hug and flexed his non existent muscle.

"Want me to give Danny a little talk?" he said, frowning in Danny's direction. I shook my head sadly.

"He doesn't deserve it. He has too much on his hands." I said reasonably. I grinned evilly.

"Besides, that's my job." My smile dropped as the last bus rolled in. Danny walked out and began to walk towards some thick pine trees to transform. My black combat boots ran quickly towards his glowing silver ones.

"Danny, see you tomorrow." I said, almost choking back a sob.

"You too." he said as familiar rings passed over him. He looked up into the single beam of sunlight in the sheltered trees and flew away into it. A single tear slipped down my cheek as that final reminder of what never will be.

**There's my sob story of the year. :/ Anyways, see you guys in a week! I'll try to write a bit at camp... We'll see. **


End file.
